Sjabloon:Pitbull songs
} | bodyclass = hlist | name = Pitbull songs | background = solo_singer | listclass = hlist | above = * Discography | group1 = M.I.A.M.I. | list1 = * "Culo" * "That's Nasty" * "Back Up" * "Toma" * "Dammit Man" | group2 = Money Is Still a Major Issue | list2 = * "Everybody Get Up" | group3 = El Mariel | list3 = * "Bojangles" * "Ay Chico (Lengua Afuera)" * "Dime" * "Be Quiet" | group4 = The Boatlift | list4 = * "Secret Admirer" * "The Anthem" * "Go Girl" * "Sticky Icky" | group5 = Rebelution | list5 = * "Krazy" * "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" * "Hotel Room Service" * "Shut It Down" | group6 = Armando | list6 = * "Watagatapitusberry" * "Maldito Alcohol" * "Bon, Bon" * "Tu Cuerpo" * "Vida 23" | group7 = Planet Pit | list7 = * "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" * "Give Me Everything" * "Rain Over Me" * "International Love" * "Pause" * "Shake Señora" | group8 = Global Warming | list8 = * "Back in Time" * "Get It Started" * "Don't Stop the Party" * "Feel This Moment" * "Echa Pa'lla (Manos Pa'rriba)" * "Everybody Fucks" * "Outta Nowhere" | group9 = Meltdown | list9 = * "Timber" | group10 = Globalization | list10 = * "Wild Wild Love" * "We Are One (Ole Ola)" * "Fireball" * "Time of Our Lives" * "Fun" * "Drive You Crazy" | group11 = Dale | list11 = * "Baddest Girl in Town" | group12 = Climate Change | list12 = * "Messin' Around" * "Greenlight" | group13 = Collaborations | list13 = * "Shake" * "Holla at Me" * "Born-N-Raised" * "Crazy" * "Move Shake Drop" * "Swing" * "Feel It" * "Shooting Star (Party Rock Mix)" * "Now I'm That Bitch" * "Outta Control" * "Ni Rosas Ni Juguetes" * "Fresh Out the Oven" * "Now You See It (Shake That Ass)" * "Egoísta" * "Armada Latina" * "All Night Long" * "I Like It" * "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" * "On the Floor" * "Rabiosa" * "Boomerang" * "Suave (Kiss Me)" * "Throw Your Hands Up (Dancar Kuduro)" * "Pass at Me" * "I Like How It Feels" * "Bailando Por El Mundo" * "U Know It Ain't Love" * "We Run the Night" * "Rock the Boat" * "Name of Love" * "Dance Again" * "There She Goes" * "I'm All Yours" * "Beat on My Drum" * "Sexy People (The Fiat Song)" * "Crazy Kids" * "Live It Up" * "Exotic" * "Can't Believe It" * "Sopa de Caracol" * "I'm a Freak" * "I Love You... Te Quiero" * "Booty" * "Mmm Yeah" * "Can't Get Enough" * "Drink to That All Night" (remix) * "Don't Tell 'Em" (remix) * "Turn Down for What" (remix) * "Good Time" * "Mr. Put It Down" * "Back It Up" * "Shake That" * "Hey Ma" | group14 = Other songs | list14 = * "Nuestro Himno" * "Pearly Gates" * "I Like (The Remix)" }} Category:Songs navigational boxes